


Unmaking

by wouldirunoff



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldirunoff/pseuds/wouldirunoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of a character study of Loki in the moments after he's slammed repeatedly into the floor. [Spoilers for the movie sort of]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unmaking

Shock was what paralyzed him, in truth. The pain coursing through his entire body was a secondary sensation as he struggled to understand, to reconcile the shattering of his rhetoric. The mindless beast had reached for him and its rage had powered forward with no regard for the fact that he _is a **GOD**_. No mere mutated creature should dare to touch him, to feel anything but awe in his presence. The beast's animal instincts should have cowered before the threat threaded through an alpha's every word.

Yet _here_ he is, left unmoving in a marble crater while the power in his grasp is succinctly torn from any possible future. It is beyond comprehension. It is _reality_. He feels the fractures run through every portion of his being, some areas splitting so completely they flake from him and flutter on the current of his despair. It's beautiful, really. Destruction always is. The part of him with the oldest cracks joyfully relishes even his own unmaking. 

He claws himself upright, and that same core that has twisted his every action irrevocably reflects that _broken_ he is more himself than ever. At the sight of his destroyers he wryly accepts Stark's earlier offer of a drink.

Torment is his element.


End file.
